I Never Knew the Meaning of Christmas
by always44coffees
Summary: Will and Emma spend Christmas together.


**Disclaimer:** Fox and Ryan Murphy own. This is a nonprofit endeavor.

Emma was sitting in the living room, wrapped in a thick cotton blanket with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of her. She had been working on paper work for a couple minutes, when she realized just how quite the house was.

She stood up from the couch, making sure to pull the blanket around her and walked into the kitchen.

"Emma, come outside!" She heard Will yell from the front door. Emma walked back into the living room and dropped her big blanket over the back of the couch, slipped into her coat and walked outside. Her jaw dropped as she saw that the neighborhood was a nice shade of white as little white flakes fell from the skies.

"Snow came early this year!" Will said with a lopsided grin on his face. _Oh how she loved that sly grin._ She smiled at him as he knelt down and rolled the snow in his gloved hands, making a perfectly shaped snowball.

Emma tilted her head up, looking up at the sky and watching as the flakes fell around her. She loved the feeling of the snowflakes gently falling on her face. She leaned her head back and stuck out her tongue, waiting for a snowflake to fall in it. She held her arms out and spun around in a circle. Her mouth opened as she caught the small flakes of ice on her tongue. She giggled as a snowball hit her back and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind, tackling her into the snow.

Falling into the soft snow, he stared into her eyes, his forehead resting against hers. Her eyes closed as he lifted his head and brushed his lips against her forehead, eyebrows, cheeks, nose and finally her lips. He placed his gloved hand on her cheek and smiled, "I love you, Emma Pillsbury. So much." Her eyes fluttered open to look up at him. Placing her hand over his she whispered the same words back to him.

"It feels so good to finally say that out loud." She whispered to him. "Come here." Her arms wound around him. One hand sliding up the length of his back, to his neck. Gently guiding his head down to rest on her left shoulder. She slowly ran her fingers through his short and soft curls, the tips of her fingers brushing lightly across his temple. Her other hand placed just above his heart; feeling the faint _thump_, _thump_, _thump_, beneath her palm.

Emma giggled as he nuzzled his cold nose into the crook of her neck.

Will lifted his head from her shoulder. Putting one arm behind his head as a pillow before slipping an arm around her. She sighed as she placed her head against his chest.

_Fa la la, la la la la  
>Fa la la, fa la la<br>Fa la la, la la la la _

He sang softly, taking her hand in his before continuing.

_Looking back on childhood days  
>I can't believe my foolish ways<br>Thought that Christmas only came from a store  
>Had to know what was there for me<br>Underneath the Christmas tree  
>I didn't know that there could be so much more <em>

She looked at him through her long eyelashes; even with little specks of snow on them, she could see him perfectly. His head tilted upward, watching as the snow fell around them.

_But in all the rush  
>I was missing so much<br>Girl, you made me finally see, yeah_

Will turned his head to face her as he sang the next verse.

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
>'Til you came into my life<br>I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart  
>Like an angel shining bright<br>I wished on a star and, girl, here you are  
>Suddenly I realize<br>That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
>'Til I looked into your eyes <em>

Bringing his gloved hand to rest on her cheek he used his thumb and carefully brushed the flakes from her eyes.

_Coming home for the holidays  
>Seeing friends from around the way<br>There was always something missing for me  
>All the sleigh rides, caroling<br>Didn't really mean anything  
>Without that someone who can make it complete <em>

Using his free hand, he scooped up a handful of snow and tossed it into the air as he continued.

_All the snow's falling down  
>There is joy all around<br>'Cause, girl, your love has shown me the way _

_And I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
>(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>'Til you came into my life  
>I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart<br>Like an angel shining bright  
>I wished on a star and, girl here you are<br>Suddenly I realized  
>That I never knew the meaning of Christmas<br>'Til I looked into your eyes _

_Fa la la, fa la la  
>Fa la la, la la la la<br>(Singing la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)  
>Fa la la la <em>

_But in all of the rush  
>I was missing so much<br>Girl, you made me finally see, yeah_

Will placed a kiss on her temple and his head next to hers as he finished the last verse.

_That I never knew the meaning of Christmas  
>(Never knew, never knew, never knew, knew, knew)<br>'Til you came into my life  
>I was lost in the dark 'til you opened my heart<br>Like an angel shining bright  
>I wished on a star and, girl, here you are<br>Suddenly I realize  
>That I never knew the meaning of Christmas<br>'Til I looked into your eyes  
>That I never knew the meaning of Christmas<br>'Til I looked into your eyes _

Teary eyed, Emma lifted her head from his chest and placed her hand on his cheek before leaning up for a long, soft kiss. "I love you, so much." She nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed in content as he pulled her even closer to him. They lay there, silently, watching the snowfall around them.

After a while, Will looked down at her, "Are you getting cold, Em?" He asked softly, moving his hand up and down the sleeve of her coat. She snuggled closer to his warm body and nodded.

Will carefully slid out from under her and stood up. Brushing some snow off of his pants before he held out his hand for her to take. She placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up and into his arms.

Emma closed her eyes as she listened to the beat of his heart against her ear. She felt so calm and safe and happy in his arms, like nothing in the world could harm her.

"Will?" She whispered.

Leaning back, Will looked down at her, "Mmm?"

She bit her bottom lip, nervously. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Em?" He asked completely clueless as to what she was talking about.

Emma couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "You know. I'm ready..." She paused and whispered her next words into his ear, "...to get, messy."

Tears formed in the backs of his eyes as he pulled her back into his arms. Holding her as close to him as possible. His hands moving in slow circles over her back to warm her as much as he could.

"You're sure, Emma? I'll wait. You know that. I-I just... I want you to be sure." He stressed.

"I'm sure. It's you, Will. It's always been you. It will always be you. You'll... um, you'll take care of me... right?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart." He said, chocking back a sob. Taking a step back to look into her eyes. "That's not even a question."

Will placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger. He took her small hands in his, tracing the backs of her hands with his thumbs. "Come on, let's go inside. I'll make dinner and we'll just... see what happens after that."

She let Will lead her back to the porch and paused after a few steps. "Wait... There's something I want to do first." Letting go of his hand she walked back into the falling snow and sat down in the cold ice. She lay back, spreading her arms and legs out and back in. Making the perfect snow angel.

Will took a step towards her and held out his hand. Helping her up he lifted her into his arms and spun her around in a circle. "You're my angel, you know that?" He whispered, placing her back down.

Emma placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart and smiled, "I am?"

"You are." He put a lock of hair behind her ear, "You always have been."

Placing a quick, soft kiss on his lips, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Holding him as close to her as possible. "I love you." She murmured into his ear. His hand slid up her back and stoked her hair. She bit her bottom lip in an unsuccessful attempt to hide the smile that was now spreading across her face.

Will took a step back and brought his hands to her cheeks. He placed his forehead against hers, looking down into her eyes. "My beautiful, wonderful Emma. I love you, too."

He took both of her hands in his and started backing them up towards the house.

"You ready to go in or do you want to make a snowman too?" He asked, with a grin.

"Hmm... I just want to be with you. Wherever that is."


End file.
